Pokemon XD 2: Prophecy of Forthcoming
by Spacious Skies
Summary: Well, here it is, the sequel to Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. What dangers will David face as he battles Team Cipher and XD:002? Find out in this story. Read and Review
1. The Beginning of a New Plot

Pokemon XD 2: The Prophecy of Forthcoming

Yes people, it is finally here. Now, this is the sequel to the game, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. The character, who will be known as David in this fic, has been sent by Professor Krane to investigate strange Pokemon goings-on in the Kanto region. It turns out that there is even more added to the plot of Shadow Pokemon, especially with XD:002 and XD:003 on the loose. Can David end this plot in Kanto? Or will it spread to other regions such as Johto and Hoenn? Read and Review.

----------------------------------Prologue------------------------------------

Running. The Pokemon was running from strangers in the middle of the Viridian Forest. The shadows blocked the Pokemon's features, but the heavy breathing and pounding of footsteps on the wet grass alerted you to its presence.

"Ari!" screeched an Ariados that descended from the treetops to block the frightened Pokemon's progress. A figure then stepped into the clearing. It was a tall, slender, catlike body with small spheres at its fingertips. The Pokemon had a reddish-purple underbelly and tail with black fur where there should have been white. It was a Mewtwo, infected with the powers of a Shadow Pokemon.

The Shadow Mewtwo merely nodded its head as a Cipher Admin came into view.

The Ariados sprayed the Pokemon with a thick, sticky fluid.

The Admin shone a flashlight on the fallen Pokemon to reveal that it was a Squirtle. She took out a Poke Ball and tossed it at the Pokemon. The Squirtle made no effort to escape.

---------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------

The sterile halls of the laboratory gleamed with a sense of research that had taken place recently. A Trainer in a red shirt and blue jean shorts had walked into view where he continued to stride down the hallway.

"Ah, David, such a pleasure of you to come," said a moderately tall man in a white lab coat, khaki jeans, spiky brown hair, and glasses that were not too big for his head, unlike some people the Trainer knew(Chobin and Dr, Kaminko). "Yes, a colleague of mine, Professor Oak, called from Pallet Town, Kanto to say that the ferry that will take you to Pallet Town should be in Gateon Port by now."

"That's great! Do you mind if I say goodbye to my mother and Jovi first?" asked the Trainer named David.

"Why, not at all. I believe Jovi's playing hide-and-seek with her friend Emili in Gateon Port," said Prof. Krane. "Your mother, however, has instructed me to inform you that she is leaving to go to a conference in Saffron City, so you will see her. She will then be assisting Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later Professor Krane.!" David called out. He waved goodbye and ran out the door.

------------------------Scene Change: Gateon Port---------------------------

The salty sea air of the ocean wafted into David's nose as he arrived on his scooter. He waked over toward the eastern side of the town where the pier with the ferry and Emili's house were.

He took a step into the house and called out, "Jovi!"

Jovi looked up from her hiding place and stood up. "Yes, Big Brother?" she asked.

"Jovi, as I have told you before, I am leaving," said David.

"Where are you going, Jovi's big brother?" asked Emili.

"I am going to Kanto to assist with some strange happenings with Pokemon," answered David, trying not to look away from Jovi's innocent eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye. I won't be back for awhile."

"Well, does Big Brother need Jovi's help?" asked Jovi.

"No," he replied. "It will be too dangerous."

"Oh. Okay," she responded. "I wish you good luck."

"Goodbye, Jovi," he said. He then turned around and left the house. He went into the square, where he first saw Cipher Master Greevil, under the guise of kindly Mr. Verich. He also saw the Robo Kyogre floating in the water, which he had used to get to the Cipher Hideout on Citadark Isle.

David sighed and walked over to the pier where the ferry floated on the water. He stepped on, and stared back onto the dock where Jovi, Emili, Emili's mother, and Perr were waving back at him.

"Bon Voyage!" shouted Perr.

David turned and presented the S.S. Flashwater Ticket to the sailor guarding the door and was admitted on board in return. He walked into the dining hall where the magicians, Razzel and Dazzel, where performing on stage. The dining room reminded David of the interior of the Krabby Club. He climbed down a set of stairs and accepted his room key from the attendant.

"Your room is on this floor. Follow me," said the attendant. She walked down the hallway with David right behind her. As soon as she and David turned the corner, she said, "Here is your room," and walked off.

David turned the key into the lock and stepped into his room. He noticed that Krane had gotten him a deluxe suite with green carpeting and gold curtains. He then lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's it. I will have more chapters posted ASAP, I just need some reviews, and, it's up to you if the story continues or not. Well, 

Doh-svee-dah-nyah (goodbye in Russian)

REVIEW!


	2. Arrival in Kanto

Pokemon XD 2: Prophecy of Forthcoming

Now, here is Chapter 2:

* * *

David opened his eyes after a restful sleep. His eyes drifted over to the sunlight filtering through the window. He squinted and saw that the _S.S. Flashwater_ was now docked at Pallet Town. He immediately picked himself off of the bed and gathered his belongings.

After he opened the door, he saw the magicians Razzel and Dazzel strolling along the hallway while chattering excitedly.

"Yes, but I was thinking we could perform at the Cerulean City Gym first. There is a marvelous pool that we could perform on top of," said Razzel.

"Okay. Then after a few days, we could go to Celadon City and perform there. Our new agent told us there was a new stage in the Game Corner!" exclaimed Dazzel.

David merely rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. He came out on deck and felt the ocean breeze tickle his senses, just slightly.

He then walked down the ramp connecting the side of the _S.S. Flashwater_ to the dock. As soon as David stepped foot onto the dock, however, a pair of screams, with an irritating tremolo, rang out.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Quiet your little selves down before somebody gets hurt," said a smug, gangster-like voice.

"What is it that you want?" said Dazzel's voice.

"Now why would I tell you that?" asked the gangster-like voice. At this, David turned on the spot and ran back up to the top of the ramp. He could hear the roar of many motorcycles as he ran, which left David wondering what this type of gang was.

"Who are you?" demanded David as he reached the top of the ramp.

"Ah, I recognize you," began the gang leader. "You are the punk that defeated the Orre Branch of Team Cipher. I am Mason, leader of the Cipher Riders. I am also one of the Cipher Admins, not as strong as the Executives, but strong nevertheless," he finished.

David didn't suspect that these hoodlums were members of Team Cipher. For one thing, instead of wearing the uniform that the Orre Ciphers had, these Cipher members had diverse attire. The diversity ranged from one man wearing a black shirt and torn blue jeans, to another wearing a blue shirt with torn black jeans. The only thing the gang members had in common: They all were wearing leather jackets.

"I thought I got rid of Cipher," stated David blankly.

"You only defeated the Orre Division, and even then, they're still up and running," said Mason. "You've only defeated Greevil, the weakest of all of the Cipher Masters. Orre doesn't really provide the necessities for better Shadow Pokemon armies." Mason smirked. "Inervette, hold him off," he ordered.

A woman with spiky, light blue hair dismounted her motorcycle and replied, "It will be my pleasure." She then withdrew a Poke Ball with a flourish, then tossed it, shouting, "Go, Taillow!"

As soon as Taillow erupted from its Poke Ball, it began twittering happily. However, it soon became alert to its surroundings and prepared for battle.

"Go, Electra!" shouted David. (Electra is the nickname for my Ampharos on _Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness_.) An Ampharos came from the Poke Ball and immediately began stretching. The orbs on her forehead flashed with electrical energy.

"Let's go!" Mason shouted to the rest of the Cipher Bikers. Some of the gang ran down into the cargo hold; the rest went to either the Boiler Room, or the Captain's Quarters.

"Electra, use Thunderpunch!" ordered David. Electra's fist was surrounded with electrical energy. The fist collided into Taillow's body, causing a one-hit-K.O.

"Taillow, return!" shouted Inervette. "Go, Zubat!" The venomous bat came out of its Poke Ball, flapping its wings in an abnormal ferocity.

It was then that the Shadow Detector reacted.

"OH! IT'S A SHADOW POKEMON!"

* * *

Well, I think that's enough. Well, as soon as I receive more reviews, I'll start on the next chapter.

Well, hasta-lavista!

REVIEW!


End file.
